Diggers Mob
The Diggers '''was the first meerkat group established, when Three females were teamed up with two males in 2000. Ginger and Digger established dominance over the group. The group seemed to have bad luck with keeping their dominant females but despite that grew lager after humble beginnings. The founding females from the Starlings made their way into the group soon after Ginger's lost, with Diva taking dominance. She only held dominance for little over a year before she was predated. Ginger's daughter Freckles became the next dominant female. Dominant Pair The dominant male Digger held dominance for many years. The first dominant female was Ginger. However she was lost after a year of dominance. Gigi took dominance but was kicked out of the group by three Starlings females with Diva taking dominance. She only held dominance for little over a year before she was predated. Ginger's daughter Freckles became the next dominant female. Current Members The Furries have 22 members as of Janaury 2004. Freckles (VDF015) '''Dominant Female Frolic (VSM006) Dominant Male Smalls (VSM012) Crackle (VSM014) Dysis (VSM018) Magpie (VDF017) Nightglider (VDM020) Artha (VDF021) Monstah (VDM022) Kimmy (VDF023) Mr. Dizzy (VDM024) Atholus (VDM025) Majunga (VDM027) Pata (VDF028) Zanoss (VDM029) VDF030 VDF031 VDM032 VDP034 VDP035 VDP036 VDP037 All Known Members A list of meerkats that were born or joined the Diggers. Digger (VDM001) Ginger (VDF002) Gigi (VDF003) Gaga (VDF004) Miner (VDM005) Scratch (VDM006) Itch (VDM007) French Frie (VDF008) Spot On (VDM009) Van Helsing (VDM010) Matches (VDM012) Patches (VDM013) Freckles (VDF015) Pop Rocks (VDM015) Magpie (VDM017) Starsky (VDM018) Hutch (VDM019) Nightglider (VDM020) Artha (VDF021) Monstah (VDM022) Kimmy (VDF023) Mr. Dizzy (VDM024) Atholus (VDM025) Majunga (VDM027) Pata (VDF028) Zanoss (VDM029) Frolic (VSM006) Smalls (VSM012) Crackle (VSM014) Dysis (VSM018) VDF030 VDF031 VDM032 VDM033 VDP034 VDP035 VDP036 VDP037 Rivals The Diggers main rivals are the Starlings Mob. History March 2000: '''Digger, Ginger, Gigi, Gaga and Minor were released. Ginger and Digger became the dominant male. '''April 2000: '''Gigi aborted. Ginger and Gaga were pregnant. Gigi and Gaga were evicted. Minor went roving. '''May 2000: Gaga gave birth to Scratch and Itch. Ginger lost her litter. June 2000: '''Minor went roving. '''July 2000: Two encounters with Starlings. August 2000: Gigi aborted. Ginger was pregnant. Gigi and Gaga were evicted. Minor went roving. September 2000: Ginger gave birth to French Frie, Spot On and Van Helsing. October 2000: '''Minor went roving. '''November 2000: '''Ginger and Gigi were pregnant. '''December 2000: '''Ginger lost her litter. Gigi gave birth to VDP011, Matches, Patches and VDP014. '''January 2001: '''VDP011 and VDP014 were predated. '''February 2001: '''Five encounters with Furries. '''March 2001: Ginger was pregnant. Gigi and Gaga were evicted. Gaga was Last Seen. April 2001: '''Ginger gave birth to Freckles, Pop Rocks and Magpie '''May 2001: Two encounters with Furries. June 2001: '''Ginger died. Gigi became the new dominant female. '''July 2001: '''Gigi was pregnant. '''August 2001: Gigi was kicked out of the group by Diva, Tilly and Sally. Diva became the dominant female. September 2001: '''Scratch and Itch went roving. Sally was pregnant. '''October 2001: '''Diva, Tilly and Sally were all pregnant. Tilly and Sally were evicted. Sally aborted. Three encounters with Starlings. '''November 2001: '''Tilly gave birth first but her litter was abandon. Diva gave birth first but lost her litter. French Frie was pregnant. '''December 2001: '''French Frie gave birth to Starsky and Hutch. '''January 2002: Scratch, Itch and Spot On went roving. Five encounters with Furries. February 2002: Diva and Tilly were pregnant. Tilly and Sally and French Frie were evicted. March 2002: '''Diva lost her litter. Tilly gave birth to Nightglider, Artha and Monstah. '''April 2002: '''French Frie aborted. Minor, Scratch, Itch, Spot On and Van Helsing went roving. '''May 2002: '''Sally was pregnant but aborted. Sally was evicted and Last Seen. '''June 2002: '''Diva was pregnant but aborted after a group split. '''July 2002: '''Tilly was evicted five times and was Last Seen. '''August 2002: Diva was pregnant. French Frie, Freckles and Magpie were evicted. French Frie was Last Seen. Sepember 2002: '''Diva gave birth to Kimmy, Mr. Dizzy and Atholus. '''October 2002: '''French Frie was evicted eight times and was Last Seen. '''November 2002: '''Diva was predated. Freckles became the new dominant female. '''December 2002: '''One encounter with Hermits and Starlings. '''Janaury 2003: Freckles aborted. Digger, Miner, Scratch, Itch, Van Helsing and Spot On went roving. February 2003: '''Magpie was pregnant. Two encounters with Furries. '''March 2003: Magpie gave birth to VDP026, Majunga, Zapata and Zanoss. April 2003: '''VDP026 was predated. Scratch, Itch and Spot On left the group. '''May 2003: Digger, Miner, Van Helsing, Matches, Patches, Pop Rocks, Starsky and Hutch went roving. June 2003: '''Frolic, Smalls, Crakle and Dysis joined the group. Frolic became the dominant male. '''July 2003: '''Digger, Miner, Van Helsing, Matches, Patches, Pop Rocks, Starsky and Hutch went roving and were absent. '''August 2003: '''Freckles was pregnant. Magpie and VDF020 were evicted. Digger, Miner, Helsing, Matches, Patches, Pop Rocks, Starsky and Hutch left the group and formed the Miners. '''September 2003: Freckels gave birth to VDP030, VDP031, VDP032 and VDP033. Two encounters with Miners. October 2003: '''Smalls, Crackle and Dysis went roving. One encounter with Miners. '''November 2003: '''VDM033 was assumed predated. Smalls, Crackle, Dysis, Nightglider and Monstah went roving. '''December 2003: Freckles was pregnant. Magpie, Artha and Kimmy were evicted. Janaury 2004: Freckles gave birth to VDP034, VDP035, VDP036 and VDP037. Category:Meerkat Mobs